JP 11-209043 A discloses an elevator door controller that temporarily stops the running of a door upon detecting an abnormality in the running of the door and then causes the door to run to a full open or full closure position under low torque. The presence/absence of an abnormality in the running of the door is determined based on a signal from a rotary encoder for detecting the position and speed of the door. Accordingly, when there is no abnormality in the running of the door, the door is not stopped between the full open position and the full closure position.
In large complex office buildings and the like, for example, elevator apparatuses equipped with large-capacity elevator cars for transporting a large number of passengers at once are increasingly installed in recent years in order to cope with the peak-time usage. Such elevator apparatuses are provided with an entrance having a large width so as to allow boarding and alighting of a large number of passengers.
However, even during the normal operation time when the elevator is often run with a small number of passengers aboard, the door open/close time remains the same as that during the peak time even through the time it takes for the passengers to board or alight from the elevator becomes shorter. Hence, the efficiency of elevator operation decreases as a result.